Everything's Gonna Be Okay
by toushi15
Summary: the news about hyunho shifted to underdogg finally reached jiho's ears. Topp Dogg fic. SeoXero seogoong/xero angst, slightly fluff. crossposted to AFF


_"This is our special bond."_

_"Nothing could ever break our bond because this bond is stronger than anything."_

_"Even if we're separated, this bond would never break because it remains in our hearts."_

Sehyuk was sitting on A dorm's couch in the living room when suddenly Jiho walked in. Jiho ignored Sehyuk's surprised look as he walked across the living room, he needed to talk to Hyunho immediately. He opened the door of Hyunho's room then entered the room.

"I know you don't want this hyung," Jiho said after he sat on Hyunho's bed. He traveled from his dorm to A dorm only to find Hyunho busily folded his clothes that piled up on his bed.

"Well hello too, Jiho-yah. What a unique way to say hello you got there," Hyunho answered while picked a pair of his socks and folded it neatly, "And what are you talking about? You sound like you're gonna…oh! What is your pajama doing here between my clothes? You didn't leave it here purposely when you moved to your new dorm, did you?" Hyunho continued while swaying a pair of cow patterned pajama in his hand.

"You know exactly what am I talking about, hyung. And don't try to change the topic," Jiho snatched his pajama from Hyunho's hand.

"Look, if you're talking about me switched to UnderDogg, I…"

"Since when do you know about this plan, hyung?" Jiho cut off Hyunho's words.

"Let's just talk about this calmly, okay?" Hyunho picked Jiho's pajama from Jiho's hand, he folded it and then put it on Jiho's lap. He shifted from his seat so he can face Jiho directly. "Do you remember what our CEO said before we signed our contract?" he spoke again.

"About that member swap thing? Yeah I know but…"

"Good. Then you understand right? This is how it supposed to be." Hyunho shifted again on his seat, facing his piled up clothes again to finish them.

"'_This is how it supposed to be'_? Look, hyung, I don't think you get my point here. Do you even know how our fans out there react to this news? We're still lucky they're not burning our company building already," Jiho said almost furiously.

"It's only a matter of time, Jiho-yah. I know they'll understand, just trust them," Hyunho answered patiently while putting his already folded clothes into his suitcase. He was about to get up from his seat when suddenly Jiho grabbed his shirt tightly.

"Then what about the others? Do you think we can accept this easily? Why don't you tell us beforehand?" Jiho let go Hyunho's shirt in his hand and stared at Hyunho's eyes. Hyunho just stood there silently, unable to mutter his words.

"I…actually I've talked to Sehyuk hyung after our CEO told me about this because…yeah he is our leader after all," Hyunho finally spoke carefully because he knew Jiho won't accept what he'll said easily and continued, "and we agreed that we will find a time to talk to you guys about this but suddenly the news spreaded within our company so I…"

"I hate you, hyung," Jiho suddenly jolted up from his seat, his pajama fell to the floor. He walked to the door and swung it harshly, then made his way out from Hyunho's room. He didn't even bother to take his pajama on the floor.

"No, wait! Jiho you don't understand! I just…" Hyunho tried to ran after Jiho but it's too late. Jiho already fled off from his dorm. Hyunho sighed, he just stood still in front of his door until he realized Sehyuk sitting on the couch in the living room. Sehyuk got up from his seat and approached Hyunho.

"Go follow him. He is probably locked himself in his room right now," Sehyuk said while patting Hyunho's shoulder. Hyunho just nodded, he walked back to his room to pick Jiho's pajama and made his way to the front door to put on his shoes. He was about to leave his dorm when Sehyuk called him.

"Hyunho-yah,"

"Yes, hyung?"

"I'm sure he will understand, I know you can make him to. You know him the most among us," Sehyuk nodded at Hyunho. Hyunho just smiled bitterly.

"Thanks, hyung,"

###

The B dorm was so empty by the time Hyunho arrived there ten minutes later. _'Where are the others? Oh maybe they're still in the practice room,'_ Hyunho thought as he scanned the living room. He glanced at Jiho's room, the door opened a bit.

"Looks like he don't even bothered to close the door," Hyunho muttered softly. He walked towards Jiho's room and opened the door, he found Jiho sitting on his bed hugging his knees and buried his face on it. Hyunho entered the room and put Jiho's pajama on his bed.

"Jiho-yah," Hyunho sat beside Jiho and tapped Jiho's arm lightly.

"Why is this happening now, hyung?" Jiho said with shaky voice after finally lifted his head up, his eyes slightly watering, "Are you moving out from your dorm too?"

"No, well maybe not now, I don't know. I'm not so sure about it yet though,"

"Then why are you packing up your clothes?"

"Oh about that…" Hyunho paused for a second, "I'm going back to Seongnam for a few days then come back here to settle things," Hyunho stroked Jiho's hair slowly to calm him down. Jiho sighed heavily, he stared at Hyunho intensely.

"I still can't understand," Jiho finally spoke after glanced at Hyunho for a few seconds, "How can we continue without you? You're our main vocal and you're in charge for spinning Sehyuk hyung for our dance routines!" Hyunho slightly chuckled.

"I'm sure you guys will be a hit, I know you guys can do it. Dongsung and Sangdo are great vocalists and even now Hojoon is…"

"Then what about me? Do you think I'll be okay? What about our 'blood line brother' thing?" Jiho cut off Hyunho's words then raised his wrist up. Hyunho stared at Jiho's wrist, he then grabbed it and placed it against his wrist.

"This, will never change Jiho-yah, if that's what you're worried about. This will never change no matter what happen to both of us," Hyunho said while looked at Jiho's eyes, he could see them started to water even more. He then pulled Jiho into a hug and patted his back soothingly.

"Sssh, it's okay Jiho-yah," Hyunho realized that Jiho started to hug him back. He could feel Jiho sobbed silently on his neck.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Jiho-yah," Hyunho tightened his hug against Jiho, "I promise,"

###

A/N : Okay, I know we're all shocked about the news that Seogoong will no longer promoting with Topp Dogg from now on. Actually this plot popped in my mind after hearing the news, and I decided to post it here. Let's continue to support Topp Dogg and Seogoong no matter what happen^^

Anyway, English is not my first language so please forgive me for any grammatical error *I'm sure there's pretty much ㅠㅠㅠ*

crossposted on AFF story/view/896456/everything-s-gonna-be-okay-jiho-hyunho-toppdogg-xero-seogoong-seoxero


End file.
